


The Elevator Game

by Tezca



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Gen, Scary, Urban Legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to join the popular crowd</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elevator Game

**Author's Note:**

> I read [this creepy and interesting urban legend game thing](https://theghostinmymachine.wordpress.com/2014/06/25/the-most-dangerous-games-elevator-to-another-world/) and I got inspired to write something based on it, but I wasn't sure of what plot I wanted to do for a while until now lol.
> 
> The numbers in the fics are the numbers in order that one has to push in the game to supposedly get to the other world.

4 

John is an idiot(No he’s not)but he might as well be in hindsight. Stupid enough at least to take on a bet by a bunch of equally stupid teenagers. All of 15 years old and a sophomore in high school.

All he wanted was to be a part of the cool kids. He had grown tired long ago of being teased mercilessly.

2 

The kids told him he had to do a bet in order to be initiated. He eagerly took it. That’s how much he wanted to be a part of the popular crowd and get all the popular girls. This is just a stupid, silly little urban legend John keeps telling himself. 

Keeps telling himself he is not a sissy and he is most definitely not lame. He can do this, He tells himself nothing will really happen. Right?

Part of him may or may not be telling him otherwise.

6 

One member of the cool kid’s posse had heard about this from his older sister(said kid was born to immigrant parents) and was the one that suggested it to the leader of the posse. The leader liked the sound of it and and thought it was perfect for, in his own words, a little lame nerd like him.

John wishes he could’ve just punched him one then and there for that remark. Them are fighting words according to him. He didn’t. Plus the name calling would all be over by come Monday once he is a member.

He hopes at least.

2 

John is feeling more and more anxious as the elevator moves down to the 2nd floor the second time around. He can feel his heart beating faster like a drum in his ears as it got closer. He kept reminding himself that he can fucking do this.  
The steps were were almost complete and then he can just go home. He checked the little paper with the numbers they gave him.

10 

John snucked out of the house around midnight and met up with the popular kids who helped him get into this abandoned building. By his luck those stupidass kids probably took off by now.

He hopes his parents won’t find him missing.

5

The doors opens and someone walks in. John freaks out and falls down, catching the attention of the other occupant, but he notices something. The person was a male, not a female like they said it would be(John felt relieved that it was just that..a stupid urban legend, but was still worried for a whole new set of reasons).

The man was tall and blond, his hair and beard a bit unkempt and he looked a bit exasperated, thought probably not at him as it was in a way that this probably happened more times then he would like it too.

His name was Kenny, turns out he was a homeless guy living in the building.

10

By sheer coincidence Kenny happened to make his little home on the tenth floor, the last number of the urban legend game. John still couldn’t help but feel a shiver of fear crop up, even though now he knows for damn sure its not real.

Kenny told him he was gonna get a jacket and call his dad(apparently he was a member of his church, which sent another sense of dread up through John’s spine, fearing the trouble he was gonna be in for sneaking out).

Kenny explained on the way how John wasn’t the first kid from his school to try this game. It has been a tradition(an annoying tradition)over the years, that the popular kids would use this as a rite of passage for lowerclassmen to get into the cool crowd.

(He admits he was the leader of the popular kids back up in Culpeper, but he wasn’t like the idiots at John’s school, he was actually nice and treated everyone with kindness). 

Kenny had a 30 minute discussion with Jim. Fortunately for him Jim was used to him calling him at night sometimes whenever he needed to talk about his issues and state of mind he is in at that point.

He hung up.

“Your name is John then right?”

“Uhh yeah, my..my name is John.”

Kenny smiled friendly, “Nice to meet you John.”


End file.
